1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic displays, and, more particularly, to a multi-color Laser Projection Display (LPD).
2. Description of the Related Art
Single-color or monochrome LPDs have been implemented using a raster-based scanning system. A raster-based LPD uses a laser and oscillating mirror(s) that move in horizontal and vertical directions to scan the laser light over a viewing screen in a raster pattern. By controllably modulating the laser in time with the movements of the mirror(s), a two-dimensional image can be produced. In fact, the LPD can produce a high quality image, such as VGA or higher resolution by modulating the mirrors at frequencies in the range of 10's and 100's of MHz.
Monochrome displays, however, have limited utility, whereas full color displays are in wide use and are desired and accepted by the general public. Full-color LPDs may be produced by controllably combining red, blue and green laser light to produce a wide spectrum of colors. Generally, red, blue and green lasers are commercially available, but not in small-form factors, such as semiconductor laser diodes, and modulating these lasers with image data has proven to be difficult.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.